History
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Another Sirius/Marlene one shot... Because I love them and am bored.. :D   Marlene/Sirius. OneShot.


~ History ~

Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

He sees her at the Order meeting one night. And he remembers her, vaguely - from school maybe, but he remembers enough to know that they have history.

"Who's that?" He asks James and takes a sip for his beer.

"Who is that?" James repeats with a laugh.

Sirius looks at him. "Yeah, who's that?" he says .

"That," James puts his hand on Sirius shoulder. "Is Marlene McKinnon."

And then Sirius remembers.

"Marlene McKinnon?" He repeats.

"Yes," James says taking a sip from his own beer. "The Marlene McKinnon."

"I need to talk to her." Sirius decides and James raises his eyebrow.

"You sure about that mate? The last time you two _spoke _things were a bit.. heated."

Sirius remembers that too. "She looks good." He says.

"She's always looked good." James agrees.

"Don't let Evans here that," Sirius laughs.

"Lily is beautiful." James rolls his eyes at his friend.

"She looks so good," Sirius says and suddenly he's looked up at. The Marlene McKinnon looks up and straight into his eyes. Scowling. She _scowls. _

"Thats my que." Sirius stands up.

"This is a suicide mission Pad," James laughs but gestures his hand towards Marlene But sure, go on... I really want to see this."

Sirius rolls his eyes and walks towards Marlene, gesturing a hand to the seat next to hers, but not bothering to ask if he is allowed to sit down.

He sits. She scowls.

"Who are you?" she asks, taking a sip from her drink - he isn't sure what it is.

"Sirius," he answers "And you are Marlene."

"I know that." she nods "I do know who I am."

He laughs.

She doesn't.

"I believe you and I used to shag once or twice, am I right?" he asks, like its the most normal thing in the world to say.

"Still the same old Sirius aren't you?" She says, half laughing - half scowling.

"You seemed to like the old Sirius."

"Maybe I did. I do not now." she says and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Will 'Away from you' crush your heart?"

He puts a hand to his chest. "Yes."

"Well its good you don't have one then."

He is surprised, surprised by her comment, surprised by her tone, surprised by how everything she says makes him want her more.

"I'm leaving." she tells him.

"Leaving to where?" he asks.

"If I tell you that, what will be the fun?" she smirks, first time that evening her scowl leaves her face.

"I'm going to follow you." He decides.

"Have fun." She laughs, and he decides he likes her laughter, it's loud but... beautiful. If a laughter can be beautiful.

"You hate me." He tells her as the enter the kitchen.

"Yes and no," she laughs out.

"James thinks you will turn me down if I ask you out."

"He's right." she nods.

"Why?"

"Sirius Black doesn't date." she says - mockingly.

"Sirius Black would date you." He tells her, smirking.

"Once." She agrees. "He'd take me out, forget his wallet, make me pay, take me to his place - or maybe mine, its easier that way the next morning." She nods to her self. "We'll shag, maybe more often than once, he'll tell me that I am his best shag ever. I wont believe him, I'll fall asleep, I'll wake up. You'll be gone." She says and he wonders why she changed it from 'he' to 'you' in the end.

He stares at her. "So... You'll say yes?"

"No."

He sighs. "Why not?"

"Did you not hear a word from what I said?" she sighed tiredly and sits down on a chair by the kitchen table.

"I heard all of it." He answers and sits next to her. She scowls again.

"Then that's your answer."

"The old Marlene had no problem with that." he says.

"The old Marlene is dead."

He laughs. "Bring her back."

"Sirius, though you haven't changed, other people have."

"Changing is over rated." Sirius says "Underneath we're all the same people as we were before we made up the lie that we'd _changed._"

"You are not giving up are you?" She sighs.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

She stands up again and leaves. He follows.

She sits down on a couch, he sits down in an arm chair in the other end of the room.

They don't talk until the end of the meeting.

She's still sitting alone in the same couch and he's leaning against the door frame.

"I don't need you to say yes." he declares.

"I know." she answers, not even looking at him.

"I wont take you out." he tells her. "And if I do... I will forget my wallet. I will make you pay. I will take you home to your place, because yeah, its easier that way."

"I know." She says again, this time looking up.

"You wont say yes."

"That I know." She says "You wont give up."

"I don't give up."

"It's annoying." she tells him.

"You are annoying."

"I know."

"I don't like you."

"I know."

"I do not fancy you"

"I know."

"I do not love you"

"You better not."

And then next thing they know, he is pushing her down on the couch, kissing her roughly. Because its right. Or maybe wrong.

They are both wrong.

Two wrongs make a one right.

Or something like that. Sirius doesn't know, he doesn't care.

"I really don't like you either." she mumbles as he removes her shirt.

"Good." He groans.

It doesn't really matter how they feel.

If they don't feel anything or if they are just in a denial.

Or if they honestly don't know.

Three weeks later. She's dead.

**A/N:** Another S/M oneshot.. weehoo... It was weird. I only write weird stuff I am afraid. I could not find the right name for this fic.. so it got a lame name. Click the review button if you like.. I will love you for it!


End file.
